This invention relates to a safety device, and in particular to a device for indicating the presence and distance required to clear a velocipede safely. While the invention is described with particular emphasis with respect to its use in conjunction with a two wheel bicycle, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention disclosed hereinafter.
Various means for indicating the presence of a bicycle or other velocipede or vehicle forms are known in the art. For example, one popular apparatus is a device having a vertically extending pole with a plastic flag indicator mounted to its upper end. The height of the device makes it particularly useful for indicating the presence of a bicycle rider in vehicular traffic. While these prior art devices work well for their intended purposes, they have been deficient in performing safety functions under certain conditions. For example, when a bicycle and rider are approached from the rear at dusk or in darkness, it often is difficult to gage the distance required to clear the bicycle and rider with any degree of accuracy. Bicycle accidents also often occur when bicycle riders are riding together in groups as is popularly done. In these circumstances, bicycle riders often collide with one another, again apparently because of an inability to gage proper distances between riders. Prior art indicating devices do not function well for these purposes. Known devices generally also have not been adaptable to storage, and consequently, always are displayed.
The invention disclosed hereinafter functions to display in a visual manner the distance required to clear a bicycle rider. In addition, it is designed to provide an unobtrusive storage position for the indicating device when display either is not desired or not required. In its extended position, the indicating device of this invention is flexibly mounted to the bicycle so that it moves readily when even light forces are applied to it, so as not to exert abnormal loads on the bicycle and rider.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low cost safety device for velocipedes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for indicating the distance required to clear a velocipede or other vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicating device which may be stored unobtrusively when not in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicating device for a bicycle or the like which also may be used as a projecting load indicator for the projecting load created when one or more bicycles are placed on a conventional automobile bicycle carrying rack.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an indicating device which, as another function, may carry specific indicia, as for example, advertising messages or symbols.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.